Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ Lucina) is a princess of Ylisse and the daughter of Prince Chrom. Like her father, she bears the Brand of Naga, located on her left eye. After her world fell to ruin at the hands of the Fell Dragon Grima in the future, she travelled back in time to aid Chrom's army and avert the disastrous future whence she came. History Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Her sword, the Parallel Falchion, was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion, but was later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Her birthday is April 20th. Depending upon whom Chrom marries, Lucina can be the sister of Cynthia, Kjelle, Brady, or Inigo or be an only child. She is also Owain's cousin. Depending on whom the Avatar marries, Lucina can potentially be the sister or aunt of male Morgan or the mother, cousin, or aunt of female Morgan. After Chrom's death at the hands of the Grima-possessed Avatar, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Grima alongside the other children then, though they were all heavily outmatched. In time, Lucina and the other children, in an attempt to prevent this future from passing, were guided by Naga through the Outrealm Gate to a time before the war, Chrom's death, and Grima's resurrection. She donned a mask she received from Gerome to hide the Brand of the Exalt and traveled to the past, though was followed by Grima, attempting to stop her. Ylisse-Plegia War She appears before Chrom and Lissa and rescues them when the Outrealm Gate opens sending in Risen to attack them. She introduces herself as Marth and then promptly leaves, warning them of greater dangers to come. Later, during the tournament at Arena Ferox, Lucina defeats Basilio's original champion, Lon'qu, thus becoming his new champion for the tournament. Chrom defeats her in the tournament and once again, she leaves. After the Shepherds rescue Maribelle, Plegia plans an assassination on Emmeryn. Lucina appears before the attempt and earns Chrom's trust by killing an assassin nearby trying to kill him, however a second assassin appears and slices her mask off, but Chrom kills the second assassin. Lucina fights alongside Chrom during the assassination lead by Validar and successfully protects Emmeryn. Believing to have altered the future, Lucina leaves. However after Emmeryn's sacrifice, Lucina realizes that the future has yet to change. Two years after Gangrel's defeat by the hand of Chrom, Lucina is born to Chrom and his wife. Conquest of Valm After talking to the new king of Plegia, Validar, Chrom and the Avatar prepare to depart the next day. That night a group of Risen attack Chrom's army. One manages to get close to Chrom but Lucina steps in and protects her father. Chrom is still curious as to who she is, but Lucina tells her father to merely look into her eye. As Chrom looks closely, he notices the Brand of the Exalt, and realizes it's the same mark as his newborn child. Lucina tearfully hugs her father, finally and truly reunited. After, Chrom brings Lucina to her mother and the two also share a tender reunion. After liberating the Steiger Fortress, Chrom receives alarming news that the forces up to the north were crushed by Walhart's forces. When Basilio volunteers to stall their army, Lucina steps in to try and stop him since, in her timeline, Basilio perished when he went. Nevertheless Basilio's resolve is stronger than Lucina's warning, though Flavia decides to go. Soon after, word arrives that despite the different events, Basilio was slain yet again. Knowing of his sacrifice, Chrom's army finally take down Walhart's forces, once and for all. Fate of the World After preventing Walhart's Conquest, Validar sends a message to Chrom so he can give the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem. Upon reaching Plegia's castle, Validar betrays the group and tries to seize the Fire Emblem from Chrom, causing them to flee. Chrom, the Avatar, and Lucina nearly make it out of the castle, but Validar warps in and weakens Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to seize the Fire Emblem and the Avatar does against their will. After seeing the event unfold, Lucina realizes that the Avatar was the one who murdered Chrom, despite that act was against their will. Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this, who can choose to accept her judgement or not. Regardless of the Avatar's choice, as she is about to kill the Avatar, Chrom, who watching the scene unfold steps in and stops her. Lucina does her best to convince her father that killing the Avatar is for the greater good, but Chrom places his trust in the Avatar, and Lucina puts her faith in their bond to overcome what lies in the future. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it when the Avatar makes his last request for her to find someone to keep her happy. In addition, if her mother is the female Avatar, regardless of her choice, Lucina cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. Later at The Dragon's Table, Lucina witnesses the Avatar killing Chrom again and cries out in horror. She then learns that this was all a ruse by Chrom and the Avatar and they swiftly defeat Validar. However, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. Grima reveals that he is indeed the one who possessed the Avatar in the alternate future and followed Lucina into the past. He is able to revive the dragon body of the present Grima, causing Lucina to look in horror as she remembered what had happened in her future. Nonetheless, all is not lost, as the Avatar manages to take the Fire Emblem from Validar so Chrom can complete the Awakening Ceremony. Now with the power to take down Grima, Lucina aids Chrom and the Avatar for the final battle with Grima. After defeating the Fell Dragon, if Lucina is not S-supported with anyone, she goes to Ylisstol and whispers to her infant self that she will live a better life than she did and promptly leaves, leaving no trace of what happens to her after. Personality Lucina is a strong willed and driven woman who is determined to alter the dark future she came from. Due to the countless deaths and horrific events of the future, she dislikes any form of death, even "noble" ones. Her main motivations comes from her love for her parents, especially Chrom. Lucina is willing to do whatever it takes to see that Chrom stays alive, even if it means going against her wish for no needless deaths. Nevertheless, she is obedient to Chrom and puts her trust in her father's judgements. Lucina bears a resemblance to Marth and has been mistaken as him by Tiki when she is introduced. Tiki also remarks that her involuntary actions around camp when helping others is much like Marth himself. Despite her serious and stoic persona, Lucina has childish moments around her parents in their supports and her siblings. In fact, she is paranoid of the female Avatar if she is not her mother, worried that she'll steal away Chrom from her mother because of their close relationship. Lucina has a rather dry sense of humor and is the least likely to get a joke out of everyone in the army. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS Debut Category:All Characters